To cut an optical fiber (a coated optical fiber), bring first a blade member into contact with the optical fiber to produce an initial flaw on the surface of the optical fiber. Then, press a part of the optical fiber where the initial flaw is produced and bend it to cut the optical fiber. The blade member is worn away each time when the initial flaw is produced on the optical fiber. Accordingly, in conventional manners, it is considered to change a part of the blade member where the blade member is in contact with the optical fiber (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Patent Literature 1 discloses that a disk-shaped blade member (a scratching blade) is rotated little by little each time when the blade member produces an initial flaw on an optical fiber.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the following technical matter: an image analyzer analyzes an end surface of an optical fiber after cutting and based on the result of the analysis it is determined whether or not cutting performance deteriorates at a certain part of a blade member; and if determined that the cutting performance deteriorates, automatically change a part where the blade member comes into contact with the optical fiber.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a configuration in which a fusion splicing device, which couples the optical fibers to one another, includes an image analyzer to analyze an end surface of an optical fiber after cutting (before coupling). In this configuration, the image analyzer determines based on the result of the analysis whether or not a certain part of a blade member is worn away, and if determined that the certain part is worn, an instruction to change the part of the blade member where the blade member is in contact with the optical fiber is transmitted to a cutting device including the blade member.